


Fly Away

by blueartemis07



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-01
Updated: 2010-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueartemis07/pseuds/blueartemis07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The weeks coming up to the wedding were so full of things to do that Hermione could easily ignore it. Ignore that little voice that told her that marrying Ron was probably not the best thing to do. Completely lost in the details, overwhelmed by the good feelings projected by all of the Weasleys, she kind of ignored the fact that the wedding was not, in fact, the actual accomplishment. It was a beginning, and really did she want to begin the next 100 years of replacing Molly in Ron's life?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fly Away

**Author's Note:**

> The weeks coming up to the wedding were so full of things to do that Hermione could easily ignore it. Ignore that little voice that told her that marrying Ron was probably not the best thing to do. Completely lost in the details, overwhelmed by the good feelings projected by all of the Weasleys, she kind of ignored the fact that the wedding was not, in fact, the actual accomplishment. It was a beginning, and really did she want to begin the next 100 years of replacing Molly in Ron's life?

The weeks coming up to the wedding were so full of things to do that Hermione could easily ignore it. Ignore that little voice that told her that marrying Ron was probably not the best thing to do. Completely lost in the details, overwhelmed by the good feelings projected by all of the Weasleys, she kind of ignored the fact that the wedding was not, in fact, the actual accomplishment. It was a beginning, and really did she want to begin the next 100 years of replacing Molly in Ron's life?

hr

Ron really enjoyed the attention he was getting. His picture was in the paper every day, and not for being Harry's sidekick, either. Apparently the thought of his being taken off the market really made him appealing to a certain set of females, and he was taking full advantage. Being the middle of a Romilda/Lavender sandwich sure was memorable. And both of them said they would be available any time, not just before the wedding. He was loving it.

hr

Viktor Krum was quite surprised when he got a letter from Lucius Malfoy. He was even more surprised when it gave him advice to return to England, along with some pictures of Ronald Weasley in some very compromising positions. Viktor was very certain that Hermione did not know. It certainly was up to a true friend to expose her fiance for what he was, wasn't it?

hr

Ron started to worry when Hermione was late for the wedding. His mother told him not to worry; it was very typical for a bride to be a bit late. All of a sudden people started pointing upward. There was Hermione, in a really sexy dress, on a broom with... Vicky?

Hermione pointed a wand at her throat and must have cast a _Sonorus_ on herself. "Ronald Weasley, you lying, cheating, cad! I am so glad I had decided to wait until I got married before sleeping with you! Considering the medical history of your favorite sluts, who knows what diseases I could have gotten!" With that remark Hermione started flinging what appeared to be pamphlets into the crowd. Not only were the photos that Lucius Malfoy had provided Viktor in there but also the rather extensive lists of STD's that Romilda and Lavender had been treated for, in some cases, unsuccessfully. Arthur tried in vain to keep Molly from actually seeing one, but that did not last too long.

hr

As Hermione flew off with Viktor she could hear Molly Weasley quite clearly. "Ronald Bilius Weasley, I swear I am going to take you home and soak you in disinfectant! How dare you!"

Hermione turned to Viktor and smiled. "Thank you."

"You are very velcome, love."

hr

Many thanks to Rose of the West for the beta!

I combined two of HermioneDiggory's prompts:

2\. Runaway bride! Hermione shocks the wizarding world by fleeing her highly-anticipated society wedding.

3\. A Weasley basks in their newfound status as media darling. That is, until damning evidence of his/her perfidy reaches an influential interested party.


End file.
